


The Wedding Fic

by Tutselutse



Series: The Onion Ring Proposal 'Verse [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Baby, Critical Mother Cliche, Darcy's relatives, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, I REGRET NOTHING, SO FLUFFY, The Avengers are Bucky's family, everyone cries, happy!bucky, so cheesy, this fic is a fluffy cheesecake, wedding stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutselutse/pseuds/Tutselutse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Day of Darcy Lewis and Bucky Barnes' wedding has finally come!</p><p>Will there be onion rings? MMs? Other kinds of low commitment food? Will Tony Stark cry? Will Natasha Romanov catch the bouquet? And what about that baby Thor and Jane had?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s_mitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_mitch/gifts).



> OKAY Y'ALL  
> 1) [this](http://tutselutse.tumblr.com/post/141451861357/i-wrote-the-wedding-fic-and-yes-this-is-what) is what I imagined as Darcy's dress.
> 
> 2) I use this ~*0*~ to indicate the beginning and end of a flashback. You will also be able to tell, because I change tenses. But now you'll be warned. 
> 
> 3) Thanks yo EVERYONE who suggested songs. I love you. I tried including them, alongside my own lamesauce music taste. Which I have decided Darcy shares with me. This version of her anyway.

It's nighttime in Tony's mansion, and the silence is broken by a cry from the baby alarm in Jane's pocket. Thor looks down at her, and squeezes her hand. They are already on their way back to their room, so they just pick up the pace, passing Tony telling Sam to: "keep it down, my room is next to yours."  
Whatever sassy reply Sam comes up with is lost in another wail from her pocket.

"This place is huge," Jane complains.

"She will be okay," Thor says reassuringly, and Jane knows he's right. It doesn't stop her from quickening her pace even more. They pass the small lounge, and both stop moving when they see Darcy sitting there, alone in the dark.

"Seems another girl needs your attention," Thor says.

"Can you...?" Jane looks up.

"Yes, I am her father, you know," he teases, "you take care of the bride to be."

Jane kisses his cheek, and walks over to Darcy. It's the day before the wedding, so being nervous is almost expected, but Darcy had been all smiles and laughs the whole day. _What has happened?_

~*0*~

The moment Darcy expressed an interest in an outdoor wedding, Tony had offered his mansion in New York. Jane didn't even know he had a mansion here, she thought he only had the one in California. Bucky and Darcy quickly agreed on taking Tony up on the offer.

They all decided to head out there a few days before the wedding, so they could help the happy couple getting everything ready. It was a good idea, so Wednesday morning Jane packed all the baby stuff (babies needed so many things. It was a little insane), her dress (new, for the occasion), and a large supply of candy (the only way to keep Darcy from stressing out was with large amounts of sugar). They drove in several cars to the huge mansion, and Jane was getting a little excited for the wedding on Saturday. It was like they were getting a little holiday.

Steve and Tony had been scheming a lot before they all moved out, and it turned out to be a thorough plan of sleeping arrangements. All the couples got split up by gender the moment they arrived. Jane noticed the satisfied smirk on Sam's face, when he realized he would be the only not separated from his significant other.

Tony dragged all the girls with him to the east part of the first floor and told them to unpack. There was a nice lounge + kitchenette and 5 small bedrooms. Darcy abandoned her suitcases in the middle of the lounge, and plopped down on the big couch, looking around her.

"Oh wait!" Tony pointed to Jane and the stroller, "I forgot. Since you and Thor are parents, you can share a room."

"Tell him to come downstairs then," Jane smiled and ignored the boos from the other girls, "I am not leaving Darcy."

"I figured," Tony winked before leaving them.

"Are you supposed to be my guards or something?" Darcy wondered, "making sure my reputation isn't ruined before the wedding night?"

"A bit too late for that, don't you think?" Natasha smirked. Jane laughed as Darcy attempted to throw a pillow at Nat's head. When Jane had pushed the stroller into her room, and activated the baby alarm, she walked back into the lounge, throwing a bag of sour worms in Darcy's lap.

"Who's the fifth room for?" she asked the others.

"Please don't say my mom," Darcy winced. Her parents should be arriving Friday morning.

"I think Betty is supposed to come down tomorrow," Pepper called from one of the other rooms.

"Poor Betty," Jane sat down on one of the soft looking chairs, and put the alarm on the coffee table, "she thinks she's coming down to be with Bruce, and then she has to bunk with all us freaks."

"I can't believe they split you guys up as well," Darcy looked around her, "I mean, girl time is always a good time, but man... Now y'all won't be getting any either."

Natasha snorted and sat down next to Darcy, sending them all a scary smile.

"As if two flights of stairs can stop me from getting some," she grabbed the sour worms.

"Darcy, I unpacked all your things," Pepper said as she walked into the lounge. Jane's jaw dropped - damn Pepper was effective.

Darcy grinned widely: "being the bride is the best!"

"You guys wanna bet Tony planned this so you and Thor would bunk down here?" Natasha asked, "thus keeping the baby away from their boys club."

"He wouldn't," Pepper narrowed her eyes, in a way that indicated it was exactly something Tony would do.

"Oooh!" Darcy clapped her hands excitedly and sat up straighter, "I'll give bouquet-throw advantages to the one who puts a baby alarm in Tony's room."

"Deal," Pepper and Natasha said at the same time. Jane laughed. These few days up to the wedding were going to be fun.

~*0*~

"You okay Darce?" Jane asks and sits down, turning on the lamp next to the chair.

"No," Darcy's voice is thin. Jane bites her lip. _Uh oh_.

"What's wrong?" she leans forward, noticing the half-eaten bag of gummy bears on the table. At least Darcy has sugar enough in her.

"It's... _my mom_ , _"_ Darcy looks up, anger flashing in her eyes, "she's just... ugh. She criticizes everything. The food, the cake, my shoes... She just spent ten minutes talking about our choice in red wine."

"Oh," Jane scratches her neck.

"I'm just... do you think the shoes I chose are ugly?" Darcy's eyes grow wide, making her look younger.

"No, they are adorable," Jane insists, "very 40's."

"Yeah, see? Is that... lame? Like maybe I should stop trying to look like someone from his past," the words tumble out and Jane gets the feeling they aren't Darcy's own.

"What?" she gives Darcy a look, "that's stupid and you know it! Bucky loves you. _You_ who like _Beastie Boys_ and red lipstick and _Star Wars_."

"Are you saying there is something wrong with liking those things? Because _Star Wars_ is actually really im-"

"No, silly, I'm saying you have a wide range of taste, so liking a pair of shoes that looks like they are from the 40's isn't weird," Jane rolls her eyes.

 "Ah..." Darcy smiles, "because for a moment there it sounded like you criticized _Star Wars_ and if so, even though I love you, I would have to kill you."

Jane rolls her eyes again and gets up. She has just opened the fridge when Darcy speaks again: "What about the wedding cake?"

"What about it?" she asks while she spots a pair of canned beers. Yes. Beer is a good idea.

"Is it... No, I'm sorry," Darcy sighs, as Jane walks back, "I'm just kinda second guessing everything I've chosen, you know."

"Because of your mom?" Jane hands her the beer and Darcy's eyes light up.

"You're the best," she grins and opens the can, "yeah, because of my mom."

"Screw your mom!" Jane says, a little too loudly, making herself blush, "no, sorry. I just mean: who is getting married? You or your mom?"

"Me," Darcy sips her beer, "she means well... I think."

"I'm sure she just wants to make sure the day is perfect," Jane opens her own beer, "but honestly, the most important thing tomorrow is that you and Bucky are happy. Who cares about the rest of us? It's your day."

"You're right," Darcy smiles and drinks from her beer, "Gosh Jane, how did you get so smart?"

"Motherhood really brought it out in me," Jane replies with a wink.

"Huh," Darcy grins, "motherhood."

"You should try it," Jane says, "it really widens your horizon."

"Yikes, for a moment there I thought you were gonna say _lady parts_ ," Darcy grimaces.

"Shut up!" Jane makes a face, "but you know, if Bucky knocks you up soon, our kids can fall in love."

"Whoa there, calm down!" Darcy's eyes bulge out, "Let us get married first. Also, who says we'll have a boy?"

"Oh my God Darce, what a hetero-normative thing to say!" Jane says with a grin, making them both laugh.

"Okay, I am sorry. Your daughter can definitely date my hypothetical daughter, if she wants," Darcy winks and they both laugh again. It's nice like this, just the two of them, like in Tromsø, talking and laughing. Jane can't really believe how much time has passed since then. And how different their lives are now.

Darcy is getting married. Tomorrow. And Jane... Jane is a mother now. It still makes her out of breath from time to time. She has a daughter. A girl who exists because of herself and Thor. It's wild. In some ways, it's much more wild than any of the other adventures Jane has been on in the past few years.

But Darcy is getting married, and Jane feels a little jealous because she hasn't had a wedding yet, but it's okay because she loves Darcy and she loves Bucky and knows they'll make each other happy for the rest of their lives.

"Oh man I am horny," Darcy complains after a long stretch of silence.

"That, I _can't_ help you with," Jane says with a laugh.

 "Damn..." Darcy sighs, "I can't wait to get my hands on Bucky tomorrow night."

"Well, with the dress you got, he won't be able to control himself either," Jane smiles and drinks from her beer.

"I kinda want to have sex while wearing it," Darcy says, "is that, like, weird?"

Before Jane has a chance to reply (she was going to say: no, not weird at all) Darcy's mother steps into the room and sees them. Darcy flushes deep red, and Jane presses her lips together to keep from smiling. Darcy usually talks pretty shamelessly about sex, but obviously not around her mother.

"What are you still doing up?" Angela Lewis asks in a surprised voice.

"We're just.. talking," Darcy replies, a little defiantly.

"Darcy Lewis, it's your wedding day tomorrow, you need slee - Is that _a beer?!"_ her tone is very disapproving and Jane almost feels like a teenager again. Yikes.

"Mom, it's one beer..." Darcy stands up, and crosses her arms. Jane feels like laughing again, because Darce looks exactly like a scowling 15-year old.

"Go to bed sweetie, it's a long day tomorrow."

Jane takes it as her cue to leave, so she gets up, empties her beer just for the hell of it, and walks back to her room. Darcy is grinning at her, and Jane sends her a wink before disappearing down the hall.

She reaches her room, and opens the door as quietly as possible. The sight inside makes her stop in the doorway and watch. Thor is standing with his left side towards her, cradling their daughter in his arms, singing to her in a low voice. Jane sighs with happiness, she never gets tired of watching Thor and their child. They are the two people in the world she loves the most.

She remembers the first time she saw him hold their daughter, their Freyja.

~*0*~

The pain, which moments before had felt completely unbearable, suddenly vanished as the nurse handed her the little bundle. Jane looked down at the small face poking out from the blanket, and she felt warm tears fall down her cheeks. Her daughter had round cheeks, a tiny nose and strands of golden hair on her head.

"She's beautiful," Jane whispered, like she couldn't believe it. Thor's breathing told her, he was crying as well, as he looked down at them.

"Yes, my love," his voice was thick, "I believe no such beauty has ever been seen before, in all of the Realms."

Jane tore her eyes away from the child in her arms, and looked up into Thor's blue eyes. He leaned in and kissed her, and a fresh wave of tears fell from Jane's eyes, mixing with his. Thor pulled his head back and looked at her.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, clearly worried.

"No, no," Jane shook her head, "I am just... _so happy!"_

"Me too, dear Jane, me too," Thor kissed her forehead. Jane smiled. She couldn't control the tears of joy that kept running down her face. She was exhausted, and happy and maybe a little lightheaded from the whole birth experience.

She looked at her baby girl and pressed her lips together. She could stare at her forever. It felt almost frightening to love someone as much as she loved her. She loved her father and mother, she loved Thor, but this... this was different. She would do _anything_ for her daughter, without hesitation.

"She needs a name," Jane said and leaned back into her pillows.

"We do not have to decide right now," Thor cracked a smile, "you need rest."

"I know it sounds silly, but... I don't wanna stop looking at her," she blushed. Thor kissed her on the top of her head.

"I understand," he chuckled, a warm low rumble in the back of his throat, "I could watch you, my two Ladies, for centuries."

Jane leaned against him, and they sat in silence, watching the little girl, until Jane couldn't keep her eyes open any more. She lifted their girl up, so Thor could take her, and she fell asleep smiling at the sight of Thor humming to his daughter. The girl looked so tiny in his large arms.

~*0*~

"How's my girl?" she asks Thor and walks over to him. He turns around with a big smile on his lips.

"Falling asleep," he says in a low voice, "I have been singing to her."

Jane kisses his shoulder. Every day she wakes up, and thinks she can't fall harder in love with him, and then he sings to their daughter, and she does. She stands there, listening to his voice until Freyja is sleeping, thinking to herself that this is all she'll ever need. Thor puts Freyja into her crib, and wraps his arm around Jane as they watch her sleep.

"I love you," Jane says after a while, and looks up. Thor smiles at her, and she wraps her arms around him.

"I love you too," he kisses the top of her head, "did you calm Lady Darcy?"

"I think so..." Jane says and sighs, "I am tired, and we have a big day tomorrow."

Thor grins mischievously, and before she can protest, he has lifted her bridal style. Jane hisses in surprise. Then she swats his chest, and he winks.

"Let's get you to bed then," he waggles his eyebrows.

"You are ridiculous," she rolls her eyes, and gives him a kiss.

* * *

 

Bucky walks out on the terrace, looking into the dark garden. He can see the silhouettes from the tables and chairs for the wedding. The cool night air calms him down, makes him feel like he can manage it all. Tony has been teasing him all day, mentioning things that could go wrong, and as much as he tried to ignore it, it kind of started getting to him. _No_ , he tells himself, _Ian is not gonna show up and steal her away_.

Footsteps sound to the right, and he turns around. Darcy is standing there, in a loose white t-shirt and silky shorts. She looks like she was supposed to be in bed. His heart swells, he has hardly seen her all day and it almost surprises him how much he missed her.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asks.

"I could ask you the same?" she smirks.

"Just needed some air," he admits and she walks to his side.

"Me too... My mom is being... well, you know her," Darcy sighs. Bucky kisses the top of her head.

"She's happy for you," he tells her, silently hoping it's true. Darcy's mother actually scares him a little.

"Yeah..." Darcy looks up and kisses his jaw, "I miss sleeping next to you," she mumbles against his skin. He dips his head down and captures her lips. She tastes like gummy bears and beer, and she sighs happily into his mouth.

Bucky grabs her neck and pulls her closer. Darcy melts into it, running her hand through his hair and moaning. Bucky pushes her against the rail and nibbles on her bottom lip. It makes her squirm against him.

He isn't even sure how it happens, but suddenly she's sitting on the edge, he has a hand up under her shirt and she is rubbing him though his jeans while they kiss and kiss and kiss, hard and gasping.

"Darcy," he groans as his hips move, pressing him closer to her. Her hand freezes on his belt buckle, making him stop just after he unhooked her bra.

"Oh no," she hisses. He looks down at her. Her pupils are still dilated, her lips swollen but she looks remorseful. That's when he comes to his senses. Waiting until they're married. Right.

He helps her down to the ground again, and they both readjust their clothes, smiling sheepishly at each other.

"Goodnight doll," he says and walks back to his end of the mansion, still too hard against his jeans.

~*0*~

Darcy walked through the door of her apartment with a frustrated look in her eyes. She had hardly looked at him lying on her couch, before she pounced on him, kissing him hard and pushing up her skirt. Bucky was pleasantly surprised by how urgently she opened his jeans and sat down. He hadn't even unbuttoned her shirt before she was fucking him.

He watched her move on top of him, her lips parted as she moaned, and her dark hair bouncing around her. There was something very sexy about her jumping his bones and fucking herself on him. He really had to concentrate and bite his lip to keep from finishing before her. She collapsed on top of him with a strangled cry, and his fingers dug into her hips as he came. Darcy kissed his neck softly and he chuckled in the back of his throat as they caught their breaths.

"Is this the way you plan on greeting me every day when we're married? Because I like it," he kissed the top of her head.

"I just... I have been thinking about you all day, and _God_ , Bucky you look so fucking hot when you sprawl like that," she kissed his collarbone.

"Good to know," he grinned. They wedding was a month away, and he was really looking forward to be husband and wife.

"I'm glad we're not one of those couples who go celibate before their wedding," Darcy said and looked up at him.

"Me too," he kissed her.

"Why would anyone do that?" she shuddered.

"I suppose it makes the wedding night more special?" he shrugged, "makes you more _hungry_ for it?"

"Oh," Darcy bit her lip, "I guess that makes sense."

They discussed it a little more, and after weighing the pros and cons, Darcy suggested they should try it, and Bucky agreed. It seemed a little ridiculous to decide to wait while Bucky was basically still inside of her, but somehow that was exactly what happened.

Darcy crawled off of him, and readjusted her clothes.

"A month, we can wait a month, right?" she smiled nervously.

"Absolutely," he grinned confidently as he closed his jeans. Oh boy was he wrong.

~*0*~

* * *

 

When her alarm clock starts blaring, Darcy groans loudly and rolls over so she can turn it off. Her bed is warm and soft and she does not want to get up.

"Just five more minutes," she mumbles into her pillow. Yeah, she can definitely wait five or ten minutes before getting up. She has just dozed off again, when a voice wakes her up.

"Miss Lewis," Jarvis says, "your mother is on her way to check on you."

 _Shit!_ Darcy throws of the covers and runs into the bathroom, quickly washing her face. The cold water helps her wake up. She grabs her toothbrush and casually walks into her room, just as her mother barges through the door.

"Oh! You're up!" she still sounds a little condescending.

"Yes, mother," Darcy rolls her eyes. She's determined not to let her mother kill her mood, this is her wedding day and she wants to be as happy as possible, thank you very much.

"Well, you can't blame me for being a little worried," Angela fusses, "you've always been a heavy sleeper."

"You sleep through _one_ car crash just outside your house, and people never let it go..." Darcy mutters.

"Sweetheart, Michael just called, and he'll be here in two hours," Angela says, ignoring Darcy's comment.

"That asshole better be here on time," she replies, "it would just be _so_ Mike to be late for my wedding."

"Be nice to your brother," Angela says, "he's, well darling, he's having a rough time right now."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it, this is your day," Angela brushes her off.

"Mom, come on, tell me," Darcy insists.

"He should tell you himself," her mother replies, and there is something in her eyes that makes Darcy stop asking, even though she's horribly curious.

"My beautiful girl, I am so proud of you," Angela suddenly says and hugs her. Darcy is a little taken aback, because her mother never really says things like that.

~*0*~

"Angela speaking," she answered her phone in a loud clear voice.

"Hi Mom," Darcy tried to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Darcy! Good to hear from you!" Angela chimed, "How are you? I just came back from the store, but I always have time to talk to my little girl. Your father is taking a nap, but I can wake him up! Oh dear, you'll never guess what happened yesterday!"

She rambled on for five minutes before Darcy interrupted her. She was nervous about this, because her mother's reaction was nearly impossible to predict. Darcy looked at the ring on her finger. _Go on Lewis_ , she told herself, _do it!_

"Mom, I have something to tell you," she said loudly, and her mother stopped speaking, "I am... I am getting married. To Bucky."

A long silence followed, before Angela spoke again: "You're _pregnant_ , aren't you?"

"What? Mom! No!" Darcy sputtered, "I am _not_ pregnant!"

"You're certain? Good," Angela said, and then she yelled, "Bob! Wake up! Your daughter is _engaged!!_ "

 _"Mom_ , don't yell _into_ the speaker," Darcy hissed, "and don't wake up Dad."

"Talk to your father," was the only reply she got.

"Hey sweetheart," her father sounded happy enough, "so you're engaged then?"

"Yeah..." Darcy smiled.

"Congratulations," he responded, and Darcy heard her mother yell something in the background.

"Thanks Dad," she said, her voice dropping.

"Don't worry about your mother, she just... well she just reacts loudly," he tried to reassure her.

"I know," she replied, "I better call Mike before she does."

"Then you should hurry," Bob chuckled, "I am afraid your Aunt will be a lost cause."

"I don't care about telling Aunt Mabel," Darcy almost smiled.

"Nah, she always talks about her spray tan these days," another chuckle.

"Yikes," she sighs, "I gotta go - love you Dad."

"Love you too."

~*0*~

Safe to say Angela Lewis hadn't responded greatly to the news, but now... Darcy hugs her mother back and sighs.

"Thanks Mom," she says when she lets go. Her mother cups her cheeks.

"You're all grown-up," she smiles fondly, cupping Darcy's cheek, "now, go and shower! Your hair looks greasy."

 _There she is_ , Darcy thinks with a smile and walks back into her bathroom. Time to get pretty!

* * *

 Darcy sits down with a plate of toast in her lap and watches the girls around her. Natasha is walking around, wearing a lacey chemise and thigh-high stockings, looking like a lingerie model. Darcy's mother is already ready, wearing her black skirt, a cream colored blazer, and her pearl earrings. Pepper is in a ice blue dress that makes Darcy a little insecure because Pepper always looks perfect. She's on the phone, doing business, of course.

Jane walks in, dressed in her pajama bottoms and a tank top, and suddenly Darcy feels a lot better about sitting there in her bathrobe and hair rolled into curlers. Jane has the most calming effect on her. However Jane is carrying Freyja.

Darcy quickly gets up, and runs to her friend's side.

"Jane," she whispers, "I thought we agreed on you keeping the baby _away_ from my mom?"

"I'm sorry Darcy, but she kept crying and Thor had to help Steve with something," Jane replies , her voice hushed as well.

"Damn," Darcy mumbles, "I so do not need her to mention grandkids right now."

"I'll keep her in the back, I promise," Jane says.

Darcy looks over at her shoulder and luckily her mother is too busy reading the newspaper to have noticed them. Thank God.

Darcy has her makeup done by a professional, and when she's done, there is a bit of waiting before they'll do her hair and put her in the dress. Jane has just left to get dressed, so now Darcy gets to hold her favorite little Asgardian.

Freyja is beautiful, but with the parents she has, Darcy isn't surprised. Her head is covered in short, golden hair, and she has Jane's doe eyes. Darcy adores Freyja and her tiny nose and chubby cheeks.

"Auntie Darcy loves her little nugget," she whispers and hopes no one heard her. Nobody can know how much of a sucker she is for the little girl. Obviously everyone in the Tower loves Freyja. Tony pretends he thinks she's loud, but he gets the softest look on his face when he holds her.

Freyja babbles and looks up at Darcy with those soft brown eyes, like she understood what Darcy just said.

"Yeah, you're a smart one, aren't you?" Darcy smiles, and tickles her chin. Baby laughter is the greatest sound in all the Nine Realms, that's for sure.

"I think it's hair time," Natasha says, and reaches out her hands, "let me hold her."

Darcy kisses Freyja's forehead and hands her over to Nat, who smiles sappily, just like everyone does around Freyja.

~*0*~

Jane was glowing. Darcy had never seen her so happy before. Not when Thor came back, or when she won the Nobel Prize. This was the look of complete and utter happiness, in its rawest form. Thor looked the same, so proud, so happy, as he stood there with his arms around Jane.

"Everyone," Jane grinned, "we'd like you to meet: Freyja Thorsdottír Foster."

Darcy looked into the small blanket burrito in Jane's arms and felt her heart melt at the sight of little Freyja.

"She's beautiful," Steve said, a little breathless. Darcy nodded. For once in her life she was a out of words.

"Can I hold her?" Sam asked, and Jane handed him the baby. Sam didn't get to hold her long, because everyone was a little impatient. When Bucky held her, Darcy had to bite her lip, otherwise she would have made a very embarrassing noise. _Damn_ , he looked like he was build to hold babies. It was a good thing they were engaged, because of he wasn't already hers, the sight might have made her faint.

When she got to wrap her own arms around Freyja, she knew she was a goner for the little girl.

~*0*~

* * *

Bucky fiddles with his cufflinks and inspects the garden. Everything looks the way they planned it, down to the bright sunlight and gentle breeze. The round tables are set for dinner, and there is pink and white flower arrangements everywhere.

This is it.

Today he's gonna marry Darcy. Just the thought makes him completely out of breath. Thank God he has Steve to calm him down. Steve talks reassuringly, and he has a big dumb smile on his face. Bucky thinks to himself Darcy got the better deal, hiding in the mansion until she has to walk down the aisle, instead of being out here and greeting the guests.

Bucky inspects his light grey suit. He's a little scared of staining it - he's certain Pepper will cut him down if he damages the expensive pants and jacket she got him. Steve pats him on his shoulder and gestures for him to follow.

Darcy's father is talking to Sam, a casual smile on his lips. Bucky likes Robert Lewis. He is a patient and kind man. Darcy's mother is inside, with the women, and Bucky is secretly a little relieved she isn't out here, inspecting everything.

~*0*~

He had been pacing the floor for twenty minutes, muttering to himself, waiting for them to arrive. Then the door opened and a loud voice echoed down the hall.

"...strange building- oh honey, this hallway is a mess, you need to stop throwing your shoes _everywhere_! Why is it so much smaller than the one in Jane's apartment? You work for Mr. Stark too!"

"Mom, _Mom_!" Darcy interrupted, "can you just, like, breathe for a second?"

Bucky cleared his throat and ran a hand though his hair, smoothing it down. This was it. Meeting the parents.

Darcy entered the living room and pulled a grimace, before sending him a tired smile. Then Mr. and Mrs. Lewis followed her. Mr. Lewis was a tall, skinny man with a receding hairline and wrinkles around his eyes. Mrs. Lewis was closer to Darcy's shape and height, and her brown her was chopped in an elegant page hairdo, poking out from underneath a black hat. She was squinting suspiciously at him, her lips pressed together.

"Mom, Dad, meet Bucky," Darcy said and Bucky reached out his hand.

"Mr. Lewis, a pleasure to meet you," he said and smiled.

"Please, call me Bob," Mr. Lewis replied with a kind smile. His eyes were as blue as Darcy's, and just as kind.

"Mrs. Lewis, I have be-" he didn't get any further as she eyed up his outstretched hand and interrupted him.

"So, you're the man my daughter decide to marry before we even meet him," she shook his hand fast and hard, before letting go and crossing her arms.

"Mom!" Darcy scolded loudly, just as Bob whispered:

"Angela, please."

"Well, Robert I am not happy about this!" she replied in an end-of-discussion way Bucky remembered hearing Darcy use on Jane.

"Mrs. Lewis, I completely understand, "Bucky apologized.

"Do you?" Angela Lewis raised an eyebrow.

"Mom, please...." Darcy begged, "don't be so rude."

"Rude? _Rude?"_ Angela looked at her daughter, "you think it's _rude_ of me to not fawn over the first man who wants to marry you?"

"I'm _not_ telling you to _fawn_! I'm telling you to be polite," Darcy raised her voice.

"Darcy Lewis, don't take that tone with me," Angela scolded. Bucky felt very uncomfortable. This was going pretty much as awful as he had feared.

"Girls," Bob tried. He looked just as uncomfortable as Bucky felt.

"Mrs. Lewis, I know we should have visited you sooner," Bucky said, "but I assure you, I love your daughter will all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy."

Darcy smiled warmly at him and Mrs. Lewis' gaze softened slightly.

"Well, that's good to know," she nodded, "I plan on getting to know you very well this weekend, so why don't you start telling me about yourself."

Then she removed her hat, and smoothed down her hair. She walked over and sat down on Darcy's couch, crossing her legs and patting the seat next to her.

"I'll make some tea," Darcy said and kissed Bucky on the cheek.

"I'll help," her father said and followed her into the kitchen.

Bucky took a deep breath and sat down, ready to tell his life story and try to win Angela Lewis over. She looked worried over the whole Avengers business, but as Bucky pointed out, Darcy would be mixed into it regardless of their relationship, because of her friendship with Jane.

He promised to protect her though, and that seemed to calm Angela down. They talked some more, and when he told her about the time he bumped into Darcy at 7 in the morning and she had been carrying a piece of toast in her mouth, Angela laughed loudly. Bucky noticed that when she laughed, Angela Lewis looked exactly like her daughter, and Bucky couldn't help but smile widely.

Spending time with Darcy's parents had been interesting. He somehow got to know her better by seeing them interact. It turned out Robert was just as much of a nurturer as Darcy was, constantly cooking or getting blankets, helping where he could.

Angela talked a lot, just like Darcy. The two of them spewed words out at each other at an incredible speed, gesturing and laughing and rolling their eyes. One morning during their stay, Darcy and Angela started discussing the upcoming election, and even though they seemed to agree on most things, their voices were still raised and they kept interrupting each other. Bob sent Bucky a little smile when he handed him a cup of coffee and Bucky couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. He probably had to deal with that every morning when Darcy lived at home.

~*0*~

Bob pats him on the back, and grins.

"How are ya feeling, son?" he asks.

"Good," Bucky lies. He's not feeling good, he's feeling nervous as fuck.

"Really?" Bob chuckles, "when I was marrying Angie, I was so nervous my brother made me drink a glass of whiskey. It made me so dizzy I could hardly stand as I waited for her to walk down the aisle."

Bucky laughs.

"Angie wasn't too pleased about that," he smiles warmly.

"I can imagine," Bucky returns the smile.

"James, don't worry," Bob says, "trust me, once you see her walk down that aisle, you'll forget why you even felt nervous in the first place."

"Thanks," Bucky replies _._ He knows that being nervous is kind of stupid, but he can't shake the feeling things will fuck up somehow. When he explains it to Sam and Steve, they give him matching 'you're an idiot' looks.

"Calm down Buck," Steve says, "you're over-thinking this."

"You always over-think things," Sam adds, "like when you wanted to propose. And your first date."

"And the time you had her over for dinner and spilled wine," Steve smirks.

"I - hey how did you know about that?" Bucky frowns. That particular freak-out was pretty embarrassing in hindsight.

"Darcy gossips when she's drunk," Steve hasn't stopped smirking. Bucky punches him on the arm.

"Fine," he mutters, "you've made your point."

"That's what the best man is for, right?" Steve is grinning way too much. Bucky glares for a few moments, and then he pulls him into a hug. This is another one of those moments when he can't believe how his life turned out, and that he and Steve are alive, together. That he can get his best friend to be his best man, after everything that happened.

* * *

When Darcy has the dress on, and her curls cascading down her back, she smiles awkwardly at herself in the mirror. This is just what she imagined. Her hair has the perfect mermaid curls, her makeup is not too much, and the dress... Oh, the dress. It has managed to give her a complete hourglass figure. The white fabric feels wonderful against her skin, and she touches the thin layer of lace, smiling to herself.

"Darcy, you look - are you wearing your hair down?" the unmistakable sound of Angela Lewis' voice.

"Yes, mother, I am," she replies through gritted teeth.

"Oh, well it looks lovely dear," her mother smiles, and then her eyes get serious, "it really does."

"Thanks," Darcy smiles and turns around. Jane, Pepper and Natasha all look at her fondly.

"You look so beautiful," Jane looks like she's about to cry.

"You really do," Pepper looks proud.

"James is gonna faint," Natasha chuckles, "he doesn't stand a chance."

Darcy runs her eyes over Natasha's dark purple dress and grins, "Clint might have the same problem, when he sees you."

"I live to give him small heart attacks," Nat sends her a shit-eating grin.

Jane's dress is baby pink, and silky. It looks absolutely lovely, showing off her legs. Darcy loves everyone in this room right now. Her mother, her friends and baby Freyja.

There is a knock on the door, and then her father enters, looking sharp in his black suit. He beams when he sees her. He's followed by none other than her older brother.

"Mikey!" Darcy exclaims and runs over to him, pulling him into a hug, "you made it!"

"Of course!" he sends her a blinding smile, "my baby sis getting hitched? Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Darcy releases him and swats his arm: "Then don't be late, asshole."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," this smile is smaller, and softer. Darcy mother clears her throat, and the women scatter out, followed by her father. Darcy looks at Michael, wanting to asks if he's okay. Instead she asks:

"Where's Pete? Is he outside?" Michael's eyes drop, and she frowns. Oh no.

"Darce.. Peter's not coming. We're... We not really together anymore," he whispers, still not looking at her.

"Mike..." she murmurs, and pulls him into another hug. Peter Tate, her brother's boyfriend through seven years - and her friend - isn't coming to her wedding.

"He was going to come anyway, you know, and be there for you," Michael says into her hair, "but we had a fight. A big one. He told me to fuck off, so I told him not to come. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Darcy whispers and tightens her grip, "it's okay. You're here."

"Yeah," Michael lets go and gives her a sad smile. There are tears in his eyes.

"Will you be okay?" she asks, feeling a little guilty for making him celebrate her own love life, when his is a mess.

"Of course, Dee," he makes another one of those blinding (fake) smiles, "you look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks," she smiles back, "now go and find a seat, before I am late to my own wedding."

He leaves her with a kiss on the cheek, and lets her father in instead. Bob gives her a proud smile, and wraps his arm around her shoulders. Darcy takes a deep breath. This is it. In not so long, she'll walk down that aisle.

"You look perfect, honey," her father says and kisses her forehead.

"You look pretty dapper yourself, "Darcy chuckles.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Hell yes!" Darcy grins and grabs the bouquet, "let's get me married to a super soldier!"

* * *

Bucky has a hard time standing still as he waits for Darcy to appear. Everybody else is seated now. Steve is by his side, and he places his hand on Bucky's shoulders.

"Deep breaths Buck," he whispers, "she'll be here shortly."

"I know," Bucky exhales, "I know."

Then the music starts, people turn their heads and Bucky bites his lip as he looks for her. Finally he sees her! She walks next to her father, smiling nervously, and he's so mesmerized by her beautiful face, he forgets to look at the dress. He makes his gaze follow her loose curls down, and his mouth dries. That is an absolutely mind-blowing dress!

She is perfect, and she's _his._ Tears are forming in his eyes as she comes closer. Her smiles grows wider, and he mirrors it. Then she stops in front of him, and it takes all his strength not to kiss here right then and there. Bob lets go of her, and stands back. The minister looks at them and clears his throat.

"We are gathered here today, in the presence of God to witness and bless the exchanging of vows..." the minister speaks loud and clear, but Bucky almost forgets to listen, as he watches Darcy. The blue in her eyes is glowing, and her smile says: _this is crazy, isn't it crazy?_ Bucky smiles back. _Yes, yes it is._

"James, repeat after me," the minister says, " I, James Buchanan Barnes, take thee, Darcy Lewis, to be my wedded wife."

" I, James Buchanan Barnes," he repeats, "take thee, Darcy Lewis, to be my wedded wife."

Darcy's eyes gleam when he says her name, and as he continues through the vow, he can see tears forming in her eyes. The smile never leaves her lips though. He can't believe his actually getting her, getting this life, after everything that happened.

* * *

Hearing Bucky repeat the wow almost makes Darcy's knees buckle. _God_ , he is so beautiful in his grey suit, a shade darker than the one he wore the first time they met. And he's saying _the vows_! Her heart keeps pounding, and her cheeks almost hurt from smiling.

"And now Darcy, repeat after me," the minister looks at her, "I, Darcy Lewis, take thee, James Buchanan Barnes, to be my wedded husband."

"I, Darcy Lewis," her voice is shaking, "take thee, James Buchanan Barnes, to be my wedded husband."

Bucky's eyes widen, and his lips looks like they are quivering. Darcy gains control of her voice through the vow, and speaks louder by the end.

"May I have the rings?" the minister asks, and Steve hands them to him. Her hands are shaking, as she puts the bouquet down.

Darcy lifts his silver band, and pushes it onto his right ring finger, like he had told her to. She remembers the flicker of sadness in his eyes when he told her he wanted to wear it on his skin, and not the metal. So she quickly grabs the metal hand, and lifts it to her mouth, placing a gentle kiss onto his finger, right where the ring would have been.

Bucky has her ring ready, and when he tries to push it onto her left ring finger. Darcy moves her hand back, and hands him the right instead, giving him a determined little nod. If he's doing to wear it on the 'wrong' hand, then so is she!

His eyes gets crinkles around them as he watches her, soft surprise painted all over his face.  Darcy knows she did the right thing, and took him by surprise as well. Good. She wants to surprise him for the rest of her life. He gently pushes it onto her finger, and she marvels at the way it feels to be wearing it.

"By the power vested in my, by the state of New York," the minister is smiling, "I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Darcy didn't think either of them could smile wider, but they do. Husband and wife! She doesn't get time to dwell on it for long, because Bucky places his hands on her ribs and dips his head down, placing a toe-curling kiss on her lips.

His mouth is warm, and Darcy wraps her arms around his neck, kissing back with everything she has. Their guests might be clapping, but who cares? Bucky is kissing her, and they are man and wife now. Man and wife. Married.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, doll," he whispers and kisses her again, sending shivers up and down her spine. Finally they break apart, and turn their attention towards the guests. People hoot and cheer and Darcy grins.

"Everyone!" Bucky declares, "there is champagne and a few snacks served to the left of the house."

He takes her hand and they walk back down the aisle, while people throw rice and flower petals at them. Darcy can hear the footsteps of people following them, and she tightens her grasp on Bucky's hand and grins.

There are waiters carrying filled champagne flutes, and a few tables with chocolate covered strawberries and pineapple, nougat filled raspberries and some tiny chocolate chip cookies. The sun is shining, reflected in the crystal glasses and it all looks perfect.

Her mother is the first one to congratulate them, throwing her arms around Darcy and almost sobbing into her hair.

"Sweetheart," is all she gets out. Darcy is a little overwhelmed by the unusual display of emotions. Next one is her father, kissing her cheek and drying his eyes. Michael crushes her in a bear hug, and whispers a congratulations, then he flashes a smile at Bucky.

"Hi, I'm Michael," he extends his hand, and when Bucky takes it, he pulls him into a hug. Darcy giggles, but then Thor and Jane are there, both looking like they've cried a little. She gets a double hug, and squeezes Jane's hand before they move on to Bucky.

The next one is Aunt Mabel, who is tanner than what's okay, and cousin Jeanette. Darcy hugs them both. She turns her head and sees Steve and Bucky hugging each other tightly. She smiles apologetically to her family, they'll probably have to wait a little.

Selvig gives her a hug, and so does Bruce and Betty (who is all kinds of great and should move into the tower asap, according to Darcy). Steve and Bucky have moved on to their silent eye contact + shoulder squeezing thing, and Darcy elbows her husband ( _husband!_ ) in the side.

"I'd like you to meet my Aunt Mabel and cousin Jeanette," she tells him with a smile, and gestures to them. Bucky greets them, and Darcy turns her attention to Uncle Jim, her father's brother, sitting in his wheelchair, grinning at her like he  always does.

"Little Dee is married now," he croaks, and takes her hand. Darcy feels water rise in her eyes, he's the only one besides Michael who still calls her Dee.

"I'm so glad you could be here Jimmy," she says earnestly and leans in, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I may not stay for much of the party," he tells her, "I tire so easily these days."

"Of course," she squeezes his hand, "just come and say goodbye. It's so good to see you!"

"Like I would miss my favorite niece get married?" he grunts, "you sure seem to have found yourself a nice fella."

"I'm a lucky lady," Darcy beams, and gets Bucky's attention, "this is my Uncle Jim. My dad's older brother."

"You're the one who got Bob drunk before his wedding?" Bucky grins.

"He's still tellin' that story?" Jim barks out a laugh, "it's not my fault the kid can't hold his liquor is it?"

"I guess not, sir," Bucky chuckles.

"You take good care of my girl alright?" Jim furrows his brows, "my legs may not work, but I can still use a rifle."

"Jim!" Darcy hisses, but that just makes him laugh that barking laugh of his.

"Don't worry little Dee, I'm just messing with him," he winks, "kid looks like he can take it."

"I'll take care of her, yes," Bucky promises, "but I'm sure she can handle herself."

Jim nods, and rolls away, winking at Darcy one last time. She looks up at Bucky, who's still grinning.

"Okay Mr. SassyPants, you impressed Uncle Jim," she bumps her shoulder into his, "he was the one who gave me the taser."

"I like him," Bucky says. And Darcy heart does this ridiculous clenching thing, because apparently that was something she was worried about. _Gosh_ , she loves this man crazy much.

Clint and Natasha are next to congratulate them. Clint hugs her tight and whispers: "Don't you dare throw that bouquet at Nat."

"Commitment issues?" Darcy whispers back.

"No, but Tony will make fun of me for the next decade," he lets her go and turns towards Bucky, "Barnes, I'm so proud of you!"

Then he attempts to tackle Bucky. Natasha rolls her eyes and pulls Darcy into a hug.

"Clint cried during the ceremony," she says.

"Did not!" Clint protests.

"Congratulations Darcy," Natasha smiles softly, "I'm glad you're making him so happy."

"Thanks Nat," Darcy blushes. Bucky and Clint have stopped wrestling now, and Natasha drags him away. The next ones are Tony and Pepper. They both look like they shed a tear or two.

"Congrats Lewis," Tony flashes her a grin, "I little bummed I didn't get to give away, but I'm happy you and Metal Arm sealed the deal."

"Thanks man," Darcy replies - she speaks Tony so she knows what he means. Pepper gives them both hugs. Steve comes over to her, Sam in tow, smiling apologetically.

"Seems I forgot you," he says and shuffles his feet.

"Bring it in, big guy," Darcy opens her arms for a hug. Steve practically lifts her off her feet, and then hands her over to Sam, who laughs as he hugs her.

Darcy can't stop grinning, she loves her Avenger family as much as her real family.

* * *

Bucky has finally been congratulated by the last guests, and finally he can take his wife's ( _wife!)_ hand and escort her towards the snack foods. Darcy is grinning at him, like he read her mind, which he probably did.

They get their hands on a glass of champagne each, and clink them together, both smiling stupidly. The champagne taste great, and Bucky really can't stop looking like a lovesick fool as he watches Darcy stuff two strawberries into her mouth. She lifts another, and then her eyes light up. She swallows loudly.

"Like when we met," she says, and at first he doesn't get it. Then he remembers and opens his mouth. She throws the strawberry and he actually catches it with his teeth. Darcy jumps up and down, hooting in victory. Bucky can't stop himself, he has to pull her into a kiss.

He can hear a camera click, but he ignores it, he's too busy kissing his girl.

No wait.

His wife. He'll never tire of calling her that. Darcy's thoughts seem to be in a similar place, as she looks up at him.

"So, _hubby_ , wanna try again?" she giggles when she says 'hubby'.

"I don't know _wifey_ , I'd hate to mess up your dress," he replies. Darcy snort-laughs and takes his hand.

"Let's mingle," she says.

* * *

Bucky is at his fifth glass of champagne, and he's very thankful he doesn't have to watch his drinking. The dinner will be served soon, and he watches people search the little round tables for where they've been seated. Darcy is still on her second glass of champagne, trying not to get too drunk for the night.

They all sit down, and Bucky sends a grin to his table. Darcy's parents, Steve, Natasha and Michael are seated with them. Waiters appear, serving the appetizer, and Bucky looks down at his plate. There is baby spinach, salmon and garlic shrimp arranged neatly, and then, at the top, placed like two intertwined wedding bands, are two onion rings.

He looks up at Darcy, and her eyes twinkle softly. Bucky feels like he has surpassed smiling by now, and he just watches her sit there, radiant in her happiness. He loves her, oh how he loves her. No one else know about the onion rings, and he is surprised by how nice it makes him feel. At first he thought it was bad idea, still a little embarrassed by the proposal, but now he's glad Darcy talked him into it.

They start eating, and Bucky almost moans, because this caterer is a downright genius. There is chatter and laughs echoing through the garden, and Bucky tries to mentally save every sensation around him. The smell, the sounds, the atmosphere around them.

Darcy pushes a curl over her shoulder and drinks from her glass of white wine. Natasha has managed to charm Darcy's mother completely, and Bucky almost feels a little jealous at the way they are talking. Damn Natalia is good.

Bucky saved his onion rings for last, and he waggles his eyebrow at Darcy as he eats them. She chokes on her laughter and kisses him on the cheek.

They plates are cleared when everyone are done, and Bucky drinks from his white wine, looking around him. The sky is getting a little darker, and the sun is setting to his right, casting orange and pink light over them all.

Before the next meal is ready, Steve taps his knife against his glass, and gets to his feet, smiling brightly as he looks around him.

"Hello everyone," he says, "I am Steve Rogers, the best man, and I'd like to say a few words."

Everyone falls silent, and look at him expectantly. Bucky looks at the tall, broad-shouldered man in front of him, and thinks back to skinny little Stevie, and Brooklyn, and how fucking happy he is that Steve is here today.

"Bucky, Darcy," Steve starts, "I think I've been looking forward to this wedding almost as much as you have. You are two of my favorite people, and it's wonderful to see you together. I think I speak for everyone here when I say that you bring out the best in each other. There is no doubt that this is a beneficial relationship, for both of you," his eyes twinkle, "however, it can be hard sometimes, when you constantly out-vote me on our movie nights, and demand we watch _Star Wars_ again. I get it, you like lightsabers, move on."

This earns him a laugh from everyone.

"Bucky, I've known you since we were kids, and we had those adventures that kids do. Like you attempting to stop me from fighting the rest of Brooklyn - failing, I might add - to trying on my mother's clothes," he looks over to Darcy, "I can tell you Darcy, he looked very pretty wearing her lipstick."

Darcy is laughing really hard and Bucky can feel himself blush, so he loudly says "I sure did! But you're skipping the detail about your legs in seamed stocking, punk!"

Steve grins: "We were very attractive, trust me," then he clears his throat, and his voice gets more serious, "you were always there for me Buck, and I have to say, standing here at your wedding, seeing you get the happiness you deserve, being your best man... It means a lot to me. If anyone deserves happiness, it's you. I'm glad you met someone who agrees with me, and who makes you smile. So please," Bucky blinks back tears as Steve turns his attention towards the other tables, "I hope you'd like to raise your glasses and help me in a toasting: to Bucky and Darcy!" he lifts his glass and the others echo his words:

"To Bucky and Darcy," everyone drinks and Darcy grabs Bucky's hand and gives it a squeeze.

"You'll have to show me how you look with lipstick on," she whispers and kisses his cheek. Bucky chortles, and dries his eyes with his other hand. He has to let go off Darcy's hand, so he can start the applause for Steve's speech.

When they've finished clapping, Bucky gets up and takes the five steps over to Steve's chair, pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks punk," he whispers, his voice thick with emotion.

"You're welcome," Steve's voice is muffled, and they cling to each other for a while. When Bucky lets go, Darcy swoops in and kisses Steve on the cheek, thanking him as well. They move back to their seats, and Bucky leans in, planting a kiss on Darcy's lips.

Shortly after, the buffet is ready, and their table is the first to fill their plates. Bucky is hungry, his fast metabolism can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but there is so much food waiting for them, he knows it won't be a problem.

When he is seated again, Bucky cuts into a beautiful red steak, and grins at the amount of food on Steve's plate. If his metabolism is bad, he won't even consider Steve's. Natasha seems to be keeping Darcy's mother covered when it comes to wine, and Angela has a nice blush in her cheeks. Bob and Steve are discussing the upcoming election, and Darcy immediately joins in when she returns with her plate.

Michael catches Bucky's eye and smirks before leaning closer and asking: "So, you like _Star Wars_?"

Bucky lets a grin spread across his face. Yes, he does.

* * *

Darcy has eaten too much, and her dress is feeling a little tight around her belly, so she pushes her plate away and grabs her red wine, sipping it and sighing. The twinkle lights are on now, surrounding them all and casting a soft orange shade over the whole party. It's beautiful, and still warm enough to be outside.

She has miraculously avoided spilling gravy on her dress, which she's very proud of! Bucky has removed his jacket, and is finishing his fourth serving. Everyone seems more or less tipsy, her mother is blushing and at the table to their left, Sam is gesturing wildly as he talks to Pepper.

Darcy can see Jane walking back to her seat, carrying a baby alarm. Freyja has probably been put to bed now. Darcy looks back at Bucky, and for a moment lets herself imagine what having a baby with him would be like. He would be the best father, that's for sure.

Bucky puts his fork down, and daps his mouth with his napkin. He flashes her a grin, and drinks some wine. Darcy sips her wine as well, slightly regretting the last few bites she ate. Her mind wanders back to image of Bucky holding little Freyja, and how _perfect_ she looked in his arms.

Her thoughts are interrupted when Bucky taps his glass with his left hand, signaling for everyone to be quiet. Darcy smiles to herself, where other people would have used silverware, Bucky has his metal fingers. He stands up, and clears his throat.

"I'd like to say a few words," his voice is loud and clear, as he fishes a paper out of his pocket, "I am very thankful for all of you who are here today. It means a lot that you came, and helped us have such a wonderful day. And now," he turns towards Darcy and looks down at her fondly.

"My dearest Darcy, I can't imagine a kinder, more caring woman than you. There is a warm light inside of you, like a little sun, that just pulls people in. Everyone is happier, better, when they are in your orbit. You make me happier than I thought I could be, and I am so blessed to have found you."

Darcy is already blinking back tears as she listens to him.

"I'm sure most of you here know a story or two about my life before this, so I'd much rather talk about a story you might not know," he starts grinning, "I'd like to tell you all about the moment I knew I was in love with Darcy. I think she knows, but I'll tell it anyway. We had gone on a few dates, and while I was aware of liking her very, very much, I hadn't realized the full extent of my affections.

Until one very normal day in the kitchen. Now - very unlike me of course - I may have been teasing Jane a little," his eyes sparkle and Darcy laughs, "and I guess at some point Darcy decided I had done too much. All of a sudden, a newspaper flies right into my face, and she tells me to stop teasing Jane. I look to my left, and she's sitting there, beautiful and so pleased with herself, and it just took my breath away. Everything else sort of faded to grey, and it wasn't until Natasha said _seems like you've met your match_ that I realized it was love. I should have realized sooner, there were many signs, like when you'd sing off key and I still thought it sounded good."

This makes everyone laugh, and Darcy tries to send him a glare. It doesn't really work though, because she's still smiling.

"Joking aside, I want to be serious for a moment," his gaze intensifies, and he pushes his shoulders back, standing straighter, "I can't tell you how much time I spent wondering why I didn't die falling off that train in Russia. To be honest, I spent it wishing I had died falling," the words make her chest clench. Oh Bucky.

"I look at you, Darcy, and I want to go back in time, to the asset, to the broken soldier I was, and tell him he'll pull through. He'll see Steve again, he'll find a new family, and there is an amazing woman waiting for him in the 21st century.

He's going to meet you, and somehow you'll fall in love with him, in spite of everything, and..." tears are forming in his eyes, "I look at you and the life I have now, the life we are starting together, and I just want to say: it's worth it. It's worth each and every second of pain and confusion I went through. I am so happy my life turned out this way. I love you doll, more than anything in this world."

Darcy can feel the tears stream down her face as she looks at him. He has grabbed his champagne, and is making everyone toast in her honor, but she isn't listening, she's just staring at her husband, overwhelmed with love. When he puts the glass down, she grabs his hand and makes him lean down so she can kiss him.

Unable to speak, she just keeps kissing him, not caring if she smears makeup and tears all over his face. Finally she lets go, and he smiles down at her.

"I love you," she whispers, her voice hoarse.

"Love you too, doll," he presses a kiss to her cheek and moves to sit down. He's stopped by Steve, who pulls him into a big hug. Darcy smiles at the sight. She looks across the table and sees her mother drying her eyes in a handkerchief.

When Bucky is sitting down again, Angela leans forward and says, with a lump in her throat: "That was a very beautiful speech, James. Very beautiful."

"Thanks Mrs. Lewis," Bucky smiles.

"Please, call me Angela," she replies and takes a sip of wine. Bucky looks at Darcy, and sends her a surprised-but-happy smile. He made it - he got the mom-approval!

"Seriously, that was one hell of a speech," Michael says and winks at Darcy, "I almost got a little jealous there Dee. What a man you found yourself."

"I know," Darcy laughs, "I always had better taste than you."

"You like Pete though, right?" he asks, suddenly serious.

"Yes, I always liked Pete," she replies, "why are you asking?"

"I guess this wedding stuff just made me miss him," Michael empties his champagne glass and gets up to leave before Darcy can say anything else. Her mother shakes her head, and tells her to let him go.

"Focus on your husband, let Michael have some peace," she says wisely, and Darcy decides to listen to her mother for once, and turns her head back to Bucky. He cups her cheek and kisses her.

"You look beautiful, have I said that yet?" he asks, yet again.

"Yeah, you have," she laughs against his lips, and gives him another kiss.

* * *

Everyone - even Steve and Thor - are finished with the main course. Bucky has just poured himself another glass of red wine, when Darcy gets to feet and knocks on her glass. She smoothes down the fabric of her dress and sends everyone a smile.

"So, it's my turn now," she bites her lip, "Well Bucky, after hearing your speech, I really wish I had held mine first," a few people chuckle, and Bucky almost smirks, "Obviously I don't have a way with words like you _apparently_ do," she gives him a look and people laugh, "but, here goes: I can't believe we just got married. Like, really married. With a party and everything! I honest to God never thought I would be this happy, but then again, I never thought I would meet someone like you.

A quick side note: Thanks to Jane for employing me, finding and falling in love with an alien, because otherwise I wouldn't have met Bucky in the first place," Darcy smiles at Jane, before turning her face back towards Bucky.

"Honey, you are the most wonderful, strong, beautiful and ass-kicking nerd I have ever met. I mean, how lucky can a girl be? You are just as dorky as me, and you are really funny. Plus crazy sexy! It's the best combination!" she grins.

"Bucky, you're kind, and selfless and you have this ability to read me, and figure out what I need, before I even know it myself," she looks at her hands, and Bucky seizes the opportunity to dry his eyes.

"My dear brother used to say you should go on a first date you'd want to tell as a story at the wedding, and I actually told you as much when you asked me for dating advice. I, not knowing the date was for me, naturally freaked out a little, but tried to be a good friend and give you some useful advice," she's smiling fondly, "and boy was it useful! You ended up arranging a trip to the MMs store, and I still don't think you understand how much that impressed me. I fucking love chocolate, and bright colors and silly merchandise, so the store was something I really wanted to see. I never mentioned it to you though, and you still, somehow, knew that was something I'd like to do."

She pushes some hair back, and the corner of her mouth turns up, "Like I said, you read me so well, and you always know how to keep me grounded. You are a good man Bucky, and all I want is to make you as happy as you have made me. I can't wait to spend my life with you."

Bucky jumps to his feet, before she can ask people to toast, and pulls her into a kiss. He's cupping her neck, pressing his thumb into her jaw, and he doesn't care that people are watching, he just deepens the kiss and draws a content little moan from her.

Someone coughs in the background, but he just presses his lips harder against hers. Finally Darcy pulls back, and turns her attention to their guests, a blush in her cheeks.

"Please," she clears her throat, "please join me in a toast for my husband."

Bucky sits down, and watches people lifting their glasses for him. Most of them are grinning. When she has put her glass back down, she bends over and puts a hand on either side of his face.

"I am looking forward to get the full version later tonight, Mr. Barnes," she whispers and gives him a long, deep kiss.

* * *

Darcy is giggling manically as the cake is rolled in. Bucky wraps an arm around her shoulder and kisses her temple. The cake is in four layers, and has a rainbow ribbon, made of MMs, cascading down the side. They cut it together, and feed each other the first bite. Inside is half chocolate, half raspberry-mousse. It's even more delicious than he remembers, and Darcy quickly forces another forkful into his mouth.

"It's so good," she says around her own mouthful, and giggles again. Even though he is technically full, Bucky still eats a lot of cake. Darcy has a hint of chocolate in the corner of her mouth, and Bucky leans in, kisses her and licks it off, making her giggle.

Darcy pours baileys into her coffee, and gulps it down. The band is setting up in the background, and Bucky takes a moment to just enjoy the soft evening air, and the special atmosphere that comes when everyone is full, tipsy and in a good mood.

There is another knocking on a glass, and then Jane and Natasha are on their feet, grinning mischievously. Darcy pours herself another baileys, and Bucky takes her hand.

"Hi everyone," Jane says cheerfully, "we wanted to say something as well."

"We did," Natasha sends Bucky a shark smile, "because we both care about you two a great deal."

"And to be honest, we can't really believe we finally ended up here, celebrating your wedding," Jane grins, "because what a long journey is has been to reach this destination."

"After watching the two of you _dance around_ each other for months, utterly smitten but not doing a damn thing about it, we had actually started discussing whether or not we should trap you in a closet -"

" - or tie you to the same chair -" Jane interjects.

" - to get you to realize your feelings were returned," Natasha continues, "but then James got his head out of his ass, and asked Darcy out. Finally."

"But your troubles were far from over," Jane smirks, "because then came the next problem. _Is it too soon to tell him I am in love?_ That whole saying it first debacle took much longer than what's normal."

"And then things settled for about a year," Natasha's eyes gleam, "and then... James needed to find a way to propose, but nothing we suggested was good enough."

"But we are finally here, celebrating these to hopeless idiots, and their beautiful, beautiful love," Jane's voice shakes slightly, "because no matter how long it takes, or how infuriatingly dense you can be around each other, you have a connection most people would envy."

"I thought it would have driven me insane, to watch two people still get nervous around each other, after being together for so long," Natasha smiles softly, "but I love the both of you, so somehow it hasn't."

"Neither of you are afraid of love, and what it means," Jane is definitely choking up now, "and you have given yourself to it, and each other, one hundred percent, from day one. The rest of us should learn from you."

Natasha opens her mouth, freezes for a moment, and then she lifts her glass of wine: "To James and Darcy! Live long and prosper!" she sends them a shit-eating grin and Bucky looks at Darcy, who's laughing through her tears.

"Did she just quote Star Trek? On our wedding day?" Bucky fakes being scandalized.

"How dare she?!" Darcy's grimaces, and they both chuckle.

When Bucky wraps his arms around Natasha and hugs her tightly, he can feel her shake a little, and he whispers: "thank you."

"You're welcome," she whispers back. They let go of each other, and Bucky gives her a nod. Then Jane is there, sobbing into his chest.

"That was beautiful Jane," he says, "thank you."

"I'm so glad you and Darcy are together," Jane cries, "please take care of her."

"Of course," Bucky is a little surprised by how much she's crying. He looks to the right, where Natasha and Darcy are holding hands and watching them.

"She's a little drunk," Darcy mouths, and Bucky chuckles. Thor comes over, and Jane lets go of Bucky, and throws herself at him instead. Thor sends Bucky a look, and escorts Jane back to her seat. The band then announces they are ready.

* * *

It took them some time to find the right band, but finally they found one that was ready to accommodate their patchwork of song requests. Darcy wanted cheesy pop songs and Bucky had some songs from his youth he wanted played, plus they both wanted classic rock.

The father/daughter dance is first, and Bob smiles as he escorts her to the floor. Darcy grins - she has chosen the perfect song for this. The band starts playing _Dancing In The Dark_ and her dad spins her around. They used to dance to _Springsteen_ records when she was a kid, and she always loved this one the best.

They sings along, and laugh. It's weird to be the only two on the floor, while everyone watches them, but it also feels nice to dance with her father again. She feels eight years old again, getting to stay up late and dance around the living room.

The song draws to an end and they leave the floor. Next up is the mother/son dance, and since Natasha is basically his family, Bucky had asked her to dance with him. Darcy didn't know what song he had chosen, and she starts laughing when the band plays _Holding Out For A Hero_. Bucky and Natasha look very professional as they dance together, even when they make silly dance moves. Darcy is pretty sure her father and her didn't look half as good as them.

When they are finished, the male singer grabs the microphone and says: "and now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the bride and groom, and their first dance."

Bucky grabs Darcy's hand and pulls her out to the floor. He's smiling just as stupidly as she is, as he wraps his arm around her waist. They link their hands together as the band starts.

" _I've nothing much to offer,"_ the guy sings, " _there is nothing much to take._ "

Darcy feels the tears well up in her eyes. _Absolute Beginners_ is her favorite love song, and she still chokes up when she remembers that Bowie died. Luckily Bucky is a Bowie fan as well, and he liked the way the song described love enough to agree to make it their first dance.

" _I absolutely love you_ ," Darcy sings along. It's not completely the same when it's not Bowie singing, but it's a good performance. Bucky leans in and kisses her, and Darcy tries to disappear completely into the moment.

* * *

The band is playing a ballad he doesn't know, but Darcy is humming along, and the melody is easy enough to follow.

Bucky loves dancing, but he loves dancing with Darcy the most. She might not be as good as, say Natasha, but she fits perfectly into his arms, and he likes the way she blushes slightly every time.

"Sometimes I forget how good you are at this," she whispers and brushes a kiss against his jaw. Bucky can't help but grin smugly. He likes to impress her, and he likes that being an excellent dancer turns her on. Darcy sighs happily, and let him guide her around the dance floor.

Other couples are slowly filling up the dance floor around them. Jane looks even more tiny in Thor's arms, and Natasha and Clint are scarily good and on beat. Bucky spots Steve and Sam awkwardly dancing with their arms around each other. Bucky chuckles, the punk never did learn to properly dance.

The song ends, and he dips Darcy, making her do a shriek-y giggle. She swats his chest, and kisses him. Bucky laughs for a moment, and then he returns the kiss full on. Darcy shivers slightly and wraps her arms around his neck. He stands back up, pulling her with him, still not breaking the kiss. He readjusts his arms around her waist so he can lift her off the ground.

The band starts playing a more upbeat version of _The Way You Look Tonight,_ and Bucky spins himself and Darcy around, still kissing her. He puts her down, pulls his head back, and starts dancing yet again, winking at her.

"This is the version from _Parks and Rec_ , isn't it?" she asks.

"Maybe," he shrugs.

"You should watch more TV," Darcy rolls her eyes.

* * *

Jane is drunk. There is no denying it. But she's the good kind of drunk, where everything is warm and shining, and lovely. Thor is sitting behind her, leaning his head on her shoulder, and occasionally pressing gentle kisses to her cheek. Each one makes her flutter, and giggle.

Darcy and Natasha are dancing together, spinning around and doing the dorkiest moves they know. It makes Jane smile fondly. Thor's warm presence is the only thing keeping her from getting up and attempting to join them. She kicked off her heels an hour ago, and she would like to dance some more, but not yet. Right now she wants to sit here with Thor, and feel happy and safe, (and drink some more water).

Clint joins the two women on the floor, and performs a perfect _running man_. It makes Jane laugh loud and deep, until her cheeks and stomach hurt. Darcy immediately starts to do that new "naye naye" dance, that Jane still doesn't get, and Natasha retaliates with an immaculate rendition of the hand-jive from _Grease._

Jane is still laughing, and she's almost hyperventilating because of the sheer beauty of the sight in front of her. Thor is chuckling, that low rumble in the back of his throat that always makes Jane's skin tingle. Bucky sits down next to them and grin.

"I married that girl," he shakes his head and winks.

"What were you thinking?" Jane asks sarcastically, as Clint and Darcy attempt to hand-jive as well. Bucky looks at his watch, and Thor wraps his arms tighter around Jane.

"I think it's bouquet time soon," Bucky says.

"Oh... I am in no state to catch anything," Jane pouts.

"From what I've heard, Pepper won the baby alarm privileges, so I don't think you'd stand a chance anyway," Bucky says as he gets up. Wait, the boys knew about that?

"You know?" Jane looks at Thor, who smiles smugly.

"Of course we knew," he rolls his eyes, "why do you think Natasha didn't win? Clint made sure she couldn't."

"He sabotaged her?" Jane gapes, "she is going to be pissed."

"I wouldn't say that," Thor's eyes twinkle, "their ways of courting are different than most. I believe she will be impressed that he pulled it off."

"They are so weird," she grunts and attempts to get up, "want me to catch the damn flowers?"

"If you _can_ ," he quips, "then I will welcome this Midgardian prophecy of marriage."

 "If I can?" she crosses her arms, "oh you watch me Thor Odinson."

Then she turns on her heel and walks off in a huff. Although the effect isn't as impressive as she would have liked, when she almost trips over her on feet. She can hear him laugh behind her. The unmarried women are lining up, and Darcy is giggling as she watches them. Jane stands next to Darcy's cousin, Jeanette.

The other guests crowd around the waiting women. Jane spots Thor, watching her with a playful smile on his lips. She sends him a look, eyebrow raised, lips smirking, and he winks back at her. Jane's cheeks flush, oh wow they are going to have fun tonight.

Darcy is still giggling, and Jane rubs her hands together and prepares herself for the throw. Darcy turns around, everyone quiets and they count aloud.

"One. Two. Three!"

Darcy hurls the bouquet into the air, and chaos ensues. Jane throws herself towards it, but so does everyone else, and there are arms and legs flying everywhere. A victorious scream sounds, and then Jeanette stands up, holding the bouquet into the air.

Everyone claps, and Jane readjusts her dress. Steve has carried in a chair, and Darcy is pulled towards it by Bucky. _Ah yes_ , Jane thinks, _the garter._ Bucky is grinning widely as he kneels down in front of Darcy. Jane catches Thor's eyes, and this time she winks at him. The men line up, and Bucky  puts his hands on his back, and crawls up under the dress , as Darcy laughs and squirms.

He emerges with the garter between his teeth, and gets back up and ready to toss it. He flings it backwards and Steve catches it in one hand, grinning and blushing.

"So Foster, I have a  proposal," Sam says next to her, "I will dance with the Garter Man, and afterwards I think you and me should find some tequila."

"Count on it," she replies with a wide smile. _Oh she's going to get drunk now_.

* * *

Darcy watches Clint and Natasha do a perfect jitterbug to _Jailhouse Rock_ , and she briefly wonders how and when they learned that. Thor is talking to her father and Bucky actually danced with Darcy's mother twice.

The party is slowing down a little, some people have gone to bed, but most of them are sitting and enjoying a drink and talking. The song ends and Natasha does a perfect landing from the final lift. _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ starts, and Natasha extends her hand towards Darcy.

They dance, with Natasha's hand on the small of her back, and Darcy's around her neck, laughing and smiling. Bucky has escorted Jane to the floor, and she stands on his feet. Darcy can see her parents dance as well.

Clint and Tony are doing an awful tango, and Bruce and Betty are adorable as they twist together.

Darcy is just so stupidly happy right now. The party is perfect! She grins as Natasha dips her.

* * *

Michael pours himself another glass of whiskey and watches his sister dance around with the beautiful redhead, Natasha, laughing and smiling. His heart clenches a little. He's happy for her, he really is, but all this love around him is getting too much, giving him a bitter taste in his mouth.

_Pete didn't want to marry you._

He lifts the glass to his lips and drains it. Fuck Pete, fuck Pete's homophobic parents and _fuck_ his own fucking heart for not being able to move on. He looks at the glass in his hand, and puts it down with a little too much force. Then he gets off, and leaves the party.

He pulls the pack of cigarettes, he bought after the fight, out of his inner pocket. His mother would throw a hissy fit if she saw him smoking, and Darcy wouldn't exactly approve either, but the reason he smokes is because it would piss off Pete.

Yes, Michael is just that mature. He walks around the huge garden, putting distance between himself and the party. He should go back, maybe flirt some more with that cute waiter he talked to earlier. Michael chuckles bitterly, he had been planning on getting laid at his sister's wedding, back when Peter still loved him. Doing so now, with the handsome waiter, would be a suitable, petty revenge.

He ends up walking into the front yard, looking down at the entrance to the garage. He can see Aunt Mabel's tiny Polo parked on the street. He sits down on the front steps, and closes his eyes. The cigarette dangles between his lips.

 He only had one dance with Darcy, and he really ought to change that. But not now. Not yet. He needs a moment. He seems to need a lot of moments these days. He takes the cigarette between his fingers and blows out the smoke, still sitting with his eyes closed. He can almost imagine Pete there, looking at him disapprovingly. He'd probably say something rude.

"I fucking knew you'd by a pack of smokes."

At first Michael thinks he imagined it. Then he opens his eyes, and looks up. Pete. Peter, with his unruly hair and unbelievable cheekbones, is in front of him. He is standing there, a angry set to his lips, and a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Michael gets to his feet, and deliberately takes a long drag from the cigarette, enjoying the twitch of Peter's lips.

"I care about Darcy, I wanted to be here," Pete replies, still looking angry, "I've been debating on walking in for the past 30 minutes."

"Don't bother," Michael can't help but sneer.

"Mike..." Pete's gaze softens, "don't. Please just... don't."

"Fine, I won't start again," he throws the cigarette bud on the ground, "go, congratulate my sister."

Peter takes two steps, bringing himself so close his nose almost touches Michael's. His eyes are narrowed, and he looks angry for a moment, then he seems to deflate.

"I don't wanna fight," he says after a moment. Michael drops his shoulders.

"Me neither..." he sighs, "this is supposed to be a happy day."

Pete looks at him softly again, and his voice is almost a whisper, "I miss you Michael. I always miss you."

"I miss you too," Michael leans forward, pressing his forehead against Peter's for a moment, "even though nothing is changed."

"I know..." Pete's voice is surprisingly insecure, "I just wanna forget it, for one night?"

Michael really wants to kiss him, and it would be so easy to just lean in that last bit, but he can't. One thing is admitting he misses Pete, one thing is bringing him back to the party and pretend to forget about their problems, but it's another thing to kiss him. So instead he stands up straighter and smiles.

"Yes, we can," he claps Pete on the shoulder, "come on, Darce will be so happy to see you."

And Peter smiles the one-dimple smile that Michael just _loves_ , and they walk back through the dark garden, a silence between them, that is neither awkward nor completely comfortable.

* * *

Darcy has sat down with a glass of water in her hands, giggling as she watches Steve confiscated the tequila from Jane and Sam. Then she spots her brother. His shoulders are hunched, and he looks a little uncomfortable. Then she sees the man right behind him and understands.

"Pete!" she exclaims, and jumps to her feet. She pushes past the chairs and tables, making her way towards them. Pete looks nervous, eyes flickering over the other guests. Then he spots her rushing towards them, and his face melts into a grin.

"Darcy!" he spreads his arms, "I am sorry for being late! Congratulations!"

Darcy hugs him tightly, and thanks him for showing up. When she lets go, Bucky has appeared next to her, and she introduces them. Mike still looks uncomfortable, and luckily Bucky picks up on it.

"Let's find you a drink," he says to Peter, "I am sure there is cake left as well."

They leave, and Darcy wraps her arms around her brother. He rests his cheek on the top of her head, and sighs, like a sad puppy.

"I can't believe he showed up," she mumbles.

"Me neither," Michael sounds defeated, "oh Darce, I forgot how fucking beautiful he looks in a suit."

Darcy pulls back and cups his cheek, "you look great to, Mikey. I am sure you're in equal amounts of pain."

"Right," he says with a bitter chuckle, "I'm going to grab a drink, and warn Mom."

"Shit... tell her to _please_ not make a scene," Darcy winces.

"I promise kiddo," Michael winks and leaves. Darcy decides to let the _kiddo_ slide, just this once. She has hardly moved before cousin Jeanette is at her side, grabbing her arm.

"We haven't danced yet," Jeanette smiles, and Darcy lets her pull her to the floor, just as the band starts playing _500 Miles_. Darcy likes her cousin - they used to listen to _Spice Girls_ and raid their mother's closets, and when they got older, they snuck out together. Jeanette was always more of a rebel, and she was the one Darcy smoked her first cigarette with. It's nice to have her present at the wedding.

Jane swoops her into a dance afterwards, and then Sam does, and just as she thinks she is ready to take a break, the band start playing _Honky Tonk Woman_ and Michael pulls her back to the dance floor, and they sing along as loud as they can.

Her brother and Peter seem to stay away from each other for most of the night, and Angela acts civilized around the latter, so it isn't a complete failure. If Darcy's being honest, she is pretty happy that Pete showed up, and she even gets a dance from him.

"Oh SweetPea, what are we going to do about you two?" she mutters as they sway together.

"I don't think there is much to do," Pete sighs, "I think if we could fix things, we would have by now."

"Don't say that," she frowns as he twirls her.

"I love your brother, but..." his eyes drop, "sometimes the love isn't enough. Sometimes the problems win."

Darcy stops dancing, and just stares at him. She can feel her eyes bulge out of her head, and it takes her a moment to find her voice: "Please don't let them win."

Peter pulls her into a hug, and whispers: "I won't," even though they both know he's lying. The song dies out, and they let go of each other.

Darcy wipes her eyes, and goes to find a glass of champagne. She needs some bubbles. Bucky is talking to Thor, and she sits down next to him and curls up against him. He wraps his arm around her, and she steals his champagne when he turns his attention back to Thor. She doesn't go back to the dance floor again, until it is time for the Chicken Dance.

Luckily that tradition is so ridiculous, it cheers her up again in no time. She can't decide which one of her friends look the most stupid while dancing. It must be a tie between Thor, with his big arms and confused expression, and Pepper, who is going all-in.

Bucky is pretty bad at it, he's laughing too hard at Jane and Sam, as they stumble drunkenly around. When it's over, Bucky wraps his arms around her, and kisses the top of her head. And as if on cue, the band starts playing _Something Stupid._

Darcy makes a little sound in the back of her throat, and Bucky carries her to the floor. This song is beautiful, and as they dance slowly, Darcy looks into Bucky's deep blue eyes and tries to understand that this is it. It is him and her, together. They chose each other, and it's their life now. From this moment and forward, for the rest of her life, it's Bucky and her. She gets to go to sleep next to him, and wake up next to him, and see his smile every day.

Her heart feels like it's ready to burst with happiness.

She leans her cheek against his chest, and breathes in his scent of home and security. Their love is enough. Problems will never win against the two of them. As she thinks those words, Peter and her brother appear in her line of vision. They are dancing, arms wrapped around each other, eyes closed and foreheads pressed together.

Darcy feels a lump in her throat. She looks up at Bucky, and he gives her an affectionate smile. _I love you_ , she mouths along to the lyrics in the end of the song. The music changes into _I've Heard That Song Before_ , and Bucky's eyes grows even warmer.

"I always loved this one, doll," he whispers and holds her tighter. Darcy could stay like this forever, just dancing slowly with her husband. She wants to remember every second of this, the way the air feels against her skin, the way the music sounds, and just how much she loves the man in front of her. 

When she turns her head again, Michael and Peter are gone. It's okay, it's fine, maybe they'll fix things, maybe they won't. It's fine, they had this night, and maybe that's enough. For now.

* * *

Darcy has no idea what time it is, but the band is packing up and people look either tired, drunk or ready to get a room. Jane looks like a combination of all three. Darcy empties one last glass of champagne, and sighs happily. Bucky takes her hand, kisses her knuckles and sends her a look that makes her flush.

"Ready to go to bed, my dear wife?" he asks, eyes smoldering and so so blue.

It takes Darcy a moment to realize she's just staring at him instead of replying, so she closes her mouth and nods. The half smile Bucky sends her makes her knees buckle, and she's reminded by _how long_ it has been since she has been close to his naked body.

 _Fuck me_ , she thinks as she watches him jump up on a chair, and bid everyone goodnight. Their guests clap, and he leaps elegantly down to her, takes her hand, and escort her back to the mansion. Darcy can feel the alcohol in her blood, she's warm and bubbly inside. Bucky's palm is burning against hers, and oh God she feels nervous, which is a little stupid.

Bucky leads the way up the stairs, and down a hall and through a pair of double doors. He flicks the switch, and the room is lit softly. He lets go of her hand, and removes his jacket, while Darcy looks around the room. There is a table, a few chairs, blue curtains, and a king-size bed. The pillows match the curtains, and the ivory sheets are covered in rose petals.

Darcy looks up at Bucky, who's removing his cufflinks, and she smiles coyly. He closes the distance between them in two strides, and as one hand cups her cheek and jaw, he dips his head and kisses her full on. Darcy wraps her arms around his neck, and tangles her fingers in his hair.

She is vaguely aware of moving backwards, but all her focus is stolen by his other hand trailing down her back, burning her through the thin fabric of her dress. His mouth tastes like champagne and scotch and _him_ , and she just wants to devour him. He's making these needy little moans, as he kisses her harder and harder, and Darcy can't remember ever wanting him this much before.

Her back hits the wall, and she lets out a little huff in surprise. Bucky trails kisses down her neck, nipping at her skin, tickling her with the tip of his tongue, and Darcy's fingers grasps him tighter. His hand search for the zipper on her dress, and she makes a noise in complaint.

"Can I... can I keep it on?" she asks, out of breath.

"Yes!" Bucky hisses and bites down on her neck, "I _like_ the dress."

His breath makes her skin tingle. The he starts trailing kisses down her body, over the lace and silk, down between her breasts. He kneels down, and looks up at her with dark eyes and a sexy little smirk on his lips. Then he lifts the skirt of her dress up, and crawls underneath it.

"Bucky," Darcy gasps in surprise. His hand starts trailing up the inside of her left leg, gently moving it further to the left, and the anticipation building inside of her is making her heart pound against her ribcage. He lifts the leg so it rests on his shoulder, and then he presses a kiss to the inside of her thigh.

Darcy looks down and for a second she's distracted by how funny it looks with Bucky's legs poking out from underneath her skirt, but then he nips at the soft skin on her inner thigh, and she almost loses her balance. Bucky fingers grazes her on the fabric of her panties, and she makes a impatient whimper.

His left hand is supporting the leg she's standing on, and his right hand pushes her panties to the side, and she can feel his warm breath on her very sensitive skin. It feels like an eternity before he finally puts his mouth on her and Darcy gasps.

Luckily Bucky decides to skip the usual teasing he likes to do, and instead he licks her with a determination Darcy hadn't anticipated. _God_ , he's good. She's gasping and moaning as she gets closer and closer. He knows exactly what to do to make her cry out. She loses her balance, leaning forward so most of her weight is on his shoulder. Bucky tightens his grip on her, practically carrying her.

When she comes, she almost falls over. Her bones feel like jelly, and her skin is sticky from sweat. She is still catching her breath when he puts her foot down on the floor, and crawls out from underneath the skirt. She straightens up and tries to smile, still breathing heavily.

"Oh God.. I'm so.. Glad... I married you," she grins and he gets on his feet.

"That's good," he's still smirking. Darcy leans forward and half-falls into his arms, kissing him desperately. He returns the kiss hungrily, and wraps his arms around her. Again Darcy just gets completely lost in the kiss, as Bucky guides her. His hands are roaming all over her, like he wants to touch every part of her at once. They are moving, and Darcy has just started on Bucky's buttons when his hands tighten around her hips. He lifts her, while turning, and places her on what turns out to be the table.

She thought they were heading for the bed, but this is even better.

Darcy is still working on his buttons, and his hands are underneath her skirt, running up her legs. She bites his lip in a hopefully somewhat gentle way, but honestly she's too overwhelmed with how close he is to be sure. Bucky groans and she can feel how hard he is through his pants, so she decides to give up on his shirt, and open them instead.

She pushes the pants and boxers down, and Bucky hisses, lifting her legs so they are wrapped around his hips. He steps closer, towering over her, and the skirt of her dress falls in wrinkles around her hips. He positions his hips, the tip of his cock pressed gently against her entrance, and Darcy breath is so ridiculously heavy and uneven, she's so ready to have him inside of her again, after all this time. Bucky pulls back for a moment and looks down at her.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he says huskily, and then he pushes into her, making her reply die in her throat because _holy fucking shit_ , has he always filled her up this much? Darcy has to take a deep breath, and she smiles at him, as her body adjusts.

He looks gorgeous, tousled hair, open shirt and lips moving like he's trying to speak but can't find the words. She knows he wants to move, and she wants it too, but she needs a moment, just another second of being completely connected and filled with anticipation.

"I love you," she whispers.

"Darcy..." is all he says, and then they are kissing again, and he's moving his hips. She can sense him trying to hold back, to make it slow and sensual, but it's been too long. They have all night to be sensual and exploring. She tightens her legs around his hips and licks into his mouth.

"Come on soldier, is this all you got?" she whispers and tugs at his bottom lip with her teeth. He curses in Russian, and quickens his pace. Darcy moans. _Yes,_ this is what she wants. To be thoroughly fucked, on a table, by her husband.

"Doll... Fuck, I can't," he gasps, and his fingers dig into her thigh and hip, as he goes even faster. Then he cries out, shaking and falling on top of her. Darcy rests on her elbows as he catches his breath.

"Wow," she says after a moment.

Bucky chuckles and looks up at her: "I'll tell you something: We are gonna do that again."

"Oh I am not planning on sleeping at all tonight," Darcy grins and kisses him softly.

"I am so glad I married you," he repeats her words from earlier, and she laughs. Bucky gives her another kiss, and then he gets up, slowly moving away from her and pulling his pants back up. Darcy keeps lying on the table, she doesn't want to get her dress sticky by standing up. Bucky disappears into the bathroom, and comes back with a roll of toilet paper. He tosses it too her, and grins.

* * *

Bucky spots both of their suitcases waiting next to the door. He had completely forgotten that he put them there earlier that day, but then again, he was probably a little preoccupied by his wife. He doesn't know who put rose petals on the bed, but it's a nice cliché. He looks up at Darcy, who's back on her feet, smiling mischievously. He walks over to her, he wants to kiss her, but she stops him and tells him to wait on the bed.

"I got a little surprise for you," she says. Bucky's eyebrows quirks up, but she just smiles. He sits down on the edge of the bed, and watches her swing her hips as she walks into the bathroom, carrying her bag with her.

Waiting is unbearable. He can hear her rummage around in there, and he's pretty certain the surprise involves some kind of lingerie, but the fact that he has guessed it doesn't make it any less exciting. He wonders if he should get undressed, but before he can decide on it, the door to the bathroom opens, and Darcy walks back out.

Bucky's mouth dries as his eyes roam over her. It's not even a particularly spectacular set of lingerie, just white silk and lace, but combined with her cascading curls, blue eyes and coy smile, it's absolutely breathtaking. There is a small bow on the bra, right between her breasts, and he stares at it for a long time.

"What do you think?" she sounds nervous.

"I think," Bucky licks his lips, "I think you're the most exquisite thing I have ever seen."

Darcy huffs: "My husband, the poet," but she's smiling, and her cheeks look a little flushed. She walks towards him slowly, biting her bottom lip.

"So..." she tilts her head, "you ready to have some more fun?"

"Oh yes," he hisses. She's still moving very slowly, as she positions a knee on either side of him, and places her hands on his shoulders. She's standing up, putting her gorgeous chest right in front of his eyes. He places his hands on her hips, moving his thumbs over the lacey fabric. He looks up at her, as she plays with his collar.

"I think we need to get rid of this shirt," she grins. Bucky opens the last three buttons, and Darcy pushes the shirt off him. She takes a moment to lean forward and kiss the scars next to his collarbone. Bucky closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of her lips against his skin.

She lifts her head and sends him a confident grin, and Bucky licks his lips. He absolutely loves it when Darcy is in charge and playful like this. She dips her head down again, and gives him a long, toe-curling kiss. Bucky trails his hands up, so they are on her shoulder blades and holds her close. Darcy deepens the kiss and makes a very content sound in the back of her throat. Then she readjusts her knees so she can straddle him, still not breaking the kiss. Her nail is scraping against his scalp and neck, and her tongue licks into his mouth.

Darcy rolls her hips, and Bucky moans into her mouth. He's slowly getting hard again, and he would like to get rid of his pants soon. But the warm, gorgeous woman in his lap has other ideas it seems. She kisses him slow and burning, and he lets her decide everything. He doesn't even move his hands.

After a while, Darcy stands up on her knees again, leaning over him and not breaking the kiss. Then she pushes him so he lies on the bed, and she moves her mouth down his neck, kissing and sucking. Her breasts are pressed against his chest, and her breath tickles his skin. Her tongue draws circles as she trails her head down his chest. Bucky sighs deeply as his pants feel tighter.

Darcy hands travel down to his pants and quickly opens them. She stops kissing his stomach and straightens up, giving him a half-smile that Bucky finds incredibly seductive. Her lips are swollen from all the kissing, and her cheeks are a little flushed still. It looks amazing.

"Get those pants off," she orders.

"Yes ma'am," he complies, pushing them down his hips. He gets them as far as his knees, and then Darcy grabs his wrists and pushes them away.

"That'll do," she grins. Then she pulls down his boxers and kisses him right beneath his navel. She scoots downwards, and he can feel her breath on his cock. It twitches and Darcy chuckles: "Someone's eager."

"Yeah..." Bucky replies. He would say something sassy back, but he can't really concentrate enough to come up with anything good. Darcy giggles. Then she licks him from base to top, and he makes a weird hissing noise. Her tongue twirls around the head, and then she's taking him in, all the way down. Bucky throws his head back, and tries not to move his hips, and she moves up and down, sucking and licking.

"Fuck doll... fuck," he groans, and when Darcy chuckles, it vibrates in the back of her throat and _hells bells_ he's already gasping and writhing underneath her. Darcy continues to suck and twirl her tongue, and make small content noises and really Bucky is surprised he even lasted this long in the first place. His hips jerk and he moans as he comes.

He lies there with his eyes closed, and chest heaving. Darcy crawls up next to him, and presses a wet kiss to his cheek. Her body is warm and soft, and the lace scratches against his skin.

"Can we stay like this forever?" he asks.

"Sure," she replies and presses her head into the crook of his neck. He can feel her smile as she speaks: "you might wanna remove those pants completely though. You look stupid."

"I look stupid?" he opens his eyes.

"I'm just saying.." Darcy giggles, "here I am, in this sexy outfit, and you're just lying there with your pants around your knees. Looking stupid."

He looks down at her, and she raises her eyebrow in a silent challenge. Bucky grabs her and rolls them over so he is on top of her. Darcy is giggling again.

"Say that again," he dares her, his fingers on her sides, ready to tickle.

"You. Look. Stupid," she smirks.

"You brought this on yourself," Bucky says, and then he tickles her, and she squirms and laughs, and tries to shove him away. He doesn't stop, instead he starts blowing raspberry kisses onto her skin, and Darcy shrieks with laughter.

"Do you surrender?" he asks her, before blowing another raspberry kiss into the crook of her neck.

"Never!" she squeaks.

She manages to wrap her legs around his hips, and rolls them so she's back on top. Bucky can't stop her, his legs are trapped, but he can still tickle her. She's lying on top of him, gasping for breath through her involuntary laughter. Bucky is pretty sure he has won. But then she moves, sliding upwards and capturing his mouth, pressing a long, soft kiss onto his lips. His hands stop tickling, and instead just holds her close. Darcy's hands move up to cup his jaw, and she trails her tongue along his bottom lip. Bucky tilts his head a little, so he can deepen the kiss a little, opening his mouth and inviting her in.

He moves one hand down to the small of her back, spreading his fingers out to cover as much of her skin as he can. Darcy hums in content, and puts a hand down on his ribs, digging her nails in a little. He unhooks her bra, and smiles at the pleased sound she makes.

Bucky rolls them around yet again, and wonders what part of the bed they are in now. He lifts his head and looks down at her. Her brown curls are spilled out around her head, her lips are very red from all the kissing they have done, and she's smiling teasingly.

"I love you," he whispers and removes the bra before kissing her again. This time when he trails kisses down her neck, her soft skin has a hint of salt, and her breath becomes shallow. _God_ , he loves doing this to her. He moves his head down, and circles his tongue around her nipple before taking it into his mouth. He sucks on it gently, and relishes the way Darcy whimpers and arches her back. He sucks harder, drawing a needy moan out of her.

He moves over to the other one, and gives it the same treatment. Then he kisses her all the way back up to her mouth. Darcy's teeth tugs gently at his bottom lip, and her hands slide down his ribs, to his hips. She makes an impatient sound.

"You're still awfully dressed," she complains. Bucky lifts his head and quirks an eyebrow at her.

"So are you," he murmurs and kisses her neck yet again.

"That really is a shame," she replies. She pushes him off, and with a grin starts removing her panties, garter and stockings. She makes a bit of a show out of it, and it's not until she's done that Bucky realizes he still has his pants and boxers around his knees. When he is completely naked, he turns around and promptly drops his jaw at the sight of his wife.

She's resting against the blue pillows, completely naked, with a small smile on her lips. Her eyes gleam, and has somehow managed to look even more blue than usual, even in this dimmed light. She is so beautiful. His mind goes completely blank as he stares at her legs, breasts, lips, her cute little belly button, and the messy curls cascading down her chest.

"Stop staring and kiss me again," Darcy orders with a grin.

"Of course," Bucky crawls up to her, and stops inches from her lips, "I have to follow my wife's wishes."

Darcy responds with a soft little noise, and then she kisses him. He mouth is needy on his, and she tangles on hand in his hair, and grabs his ass with the other. His erection is pressing against her thigh, and she's so warm underneath him. She spreads her legs, and he kisses her neck. He has a hand on her breast, her nipple between his thumb and index finger. Darcy moans and pulls his head up to another mind-numbing kiss.

Bucky is panting when he lifts his head back up, and he wraps his arm around her waist and moves her a little down the bed, so she's more horizontal. Then he kisses her again, while moving his hand from her back to stomach, and then down between her legs. He uses his fingers to press small circles against her clit, and Darcy moans into his mouth.

He pushes a finger inside of her, and she arches her back to press down on his hand. When he adds another finger, she hisses his name, and gives him a kiss that's all lips and teeth. His cock is leaking pre-come onto her thigh, but all he wants is to please her. Darcy moans and gasps and writhes as he fucks her with his fingers.

"I'm... I'm..." the rest of her words is drowned by another moan rippling through her.

"I love you," Bucky pants, a little out of breath himself, "my sweet wife. моя жена."

Calling her his wife in Russian seems to do the trick, because now she's coming, making a sound that might be his favorite one in the whole world. He moves his hand, and readjusts himself so he isn't resting solely on the other arm. Darcy looks up at him, still panting, and smiles.

 "I love you too," she mumbles, "wow.. I... wow."

Bucky kisses her softly. Her hand reaches down between them, and she moves it up and down him a few times. His breath hitches, and then she readjusts her hips, so he is pressed against her.

"Please," she whispers. Bucky doesn't need to be told twice, so he pushes forward, and lets out a small moan at the way she feels around him.

"Doll," he hisses when he's completely inside her. Darcy bites her bottom lip, and when he starts moving, she makes a long soft moan. This time is slower, more smooth. Bucky somehow manages to let his body, his movements, say things he can't do with words. Darcy doesn't stop gazing into his eyes, except when Bucky presses kisses onto her neck.

How two people can find themselves so in sync is a mystery to him, but it feels better than anything he can remember feeling before. Darcy whimpers, and Bucky picks up the pace. He loves her, and her blue eyes, and her sweet lips, and her collarbones, and her hair, and her hands. She touches his cheek, and he grabs her hand and moves it above her head. He intertwines their fingers and squeezes her hand.

Then he moves his hips faster, more urgent, using their hands as leverage, lifting him up a little. It gives him a better angle, and Darcy gasps.

"Bucky," she moans and kisses him, biting his lip, "I... I'm close. So is he, but he can hold a little longer, so she finishes first. He dips his head down, and sucks on her neck. She squirms and moans, and her fingers are digging into his back.

And then she climaxes, throwing her head back and crying his name, and he only lasts two more thrusts before he comes as well. They lie there, gasping for breath, sweaty and tangled together, and Bucky feels almost giddy with happiness. He rolls off her, and wipes his brow.

"I think we managed to have a pretty epic wedding night," he says with a laugh.

"Indeed we did..." Darcy curls up next to him and kisses his cheek.

"I should find something to clean us up with," he says and kisses her on the top of her head.

"In a moment," her breath makes his skin tingle, "I just wanna lie like this for a little while."

Bucky closes his eyes and enjoys the quiet, as his heart slows down. Darcy hums a little, and scoots even closer, so he wraps his arm around her waist. This is it, this is what he wants for the rest of his life. After a few minutes it sounds like Darcy dozed off, so he tries to crawl away from her without waking her up.

He finds the toilet roll from earlier and cleans himself up, the he walks back to the bed, and tries to move the covers from underneath his wife, so he can tug them in. Darcy opens her eyes, and mumbles something, obviously still half asleep.

"You should clean up, love," he whispers, and she grabs the toilet roll. Bucky turns around to make sure the curtains are closed. Grey morning light it sneaking inside. He feels tired, it's been a long and wonderful day. Darcy makes a noise behind him, and he turns off the lights and joins her in the bed.

Falling asleep with  his arms around her is easy. The bed is soft, and she smells like home.

* * *

Darcy wakes up with her face pressed into Bucky's neck. The scent of sex hangs heavy in the air, and her throat feels a little dry. A glass of water would be nice. Bucky presses a kiss to the top of her head.

"Morning babe," she looks up at him and smiles.

"Morning love," he returns her smile, "you look gorgeous."

Darcy moves, so she can kiss him on the lips. It's a long, sweet kiss, and he tangles his fingers in her hair. Not a bad way to wake up.

"I don't wanna get up," she says and kisses him again.

"I heard rumors about a large breakfast buffet," Bucky grins.

"I do want waffles," she sighs, "okay... we can go. In a minute."

Bucky takes her hand and intertwines their fingers. Darcy looks down at them, looking at the matching set of rings. They got fucking married last night!

Gosh, her life couldn't be better.

**Author's Note:**

> THAAAAAAAAAANKS FOR READING - I hope your teeth survived all this sweetness. Yeah, you should probably go brush them.
> 
> I HOPE y'all liked this!!! Tbh I could've spend even more time describing who danced with who, to what songs and all of that. I also have a different version were Darcy and Steve has schemed to use to bouquet toss as a sneaky, romantic way for Steve to propose to Sam, but it just got too long.
> 
> I really loved writing this, and I love this 'verse. I could keep it going forever. I am myself obsessed with Freyja and with Michael and Pete. I'll stop talking now.
> 
> Tell me what you thought. I love y'all!!


End file.
